Jailbreak
Jailbreak is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After being captured by General Diego and Colonel Daren, Red Harlow has been placed in a jail cell inside Bear Mountain Mine. In the cell with him is a captured member of the U.S. Cavalry, Buffalo Soldier. Having observed Red's capture and received the blessing of his chief to proceed with a rescue attempt, Shadow Wolf shows up to free Red using the key he obtained from Grizzly after defeating him. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Obtain a key and escape from the jail area. *Obtain a series of three keys, freeing a prisoner along the way. *Sneak past or kill the guards in the area. *Survive a three-way duel in the lounge area. Mission Details A cutscene begins the mission, wherein Buffalo Soldier is seen for the first time in the story. He and Red are captive in a jail cell. Shadow Wolf shows up and unlocks the cell. The three split up to have a better chance of escape and Buffalo Soldier says that he will head to Brimstone and let the governor know what's going on so that he can get the cavalry back there. After the cutscene, Red is standing outside the cell and a tutorial on crouching appears. Return to the cell and "Talk" to the skeleton. This presents a shop interface where the player can buy two items - the Horseshoe (which unlocks Katie O'Grady as a Showdown Mode character) and Snake Oil, a new thrown weapon. Heading out of the cell, after entering the cave area, a brief cutscene shows Red taking cover and drawing his knife, which is his only weapon at this time (unless Snake Oil was purchased). Watch the approaching enemy and wait for him to round the corner. Sneaking down corridors towards the left, the player reaches a room which has a key inside. It is possible to grab the key without being noticed, by crouching continuously. Proceed down a corridor to the right and exit the area. Note that if the player is discovered and enemies are in pursuit, the pursuers will not pass through the door out of the area, so running is a valid option. The player is now in the main area of the level and a map is now available from the start menu. The map shows an area marked "Jail Cell" as the target. Sneak past the sleeping guard on the right and up the corridor towards the target area. A cutscene will play showing another sleeping guard being chewed out. Once this ends, wait for the large guard to round the corner, then kill the sleeping guard by throwing a knife at his head or by melee combat. If unsuccessful in this attempt, he may alert a large number of guards into the area. To obtain the key to the jail cell, the player must kill the large guard. Once the key is obtained, enter the room and grab the key to the supply room. Follow the map to the supply room, which is now marked as the target. Enter that room, once again obtaining a key, this time to the jail cell. Return to the cell, unlock it and obtain the final key inside of it. Speaking to the woman in the cell, she says the key is to the door that leads up to the fort. Speak to the woman once more to be presented with a Shop screen with a single item: Kiss, which is only one dollar and which both refills the player's health meter and increases maximum health. Finally, proceed to the Lounge area marked as the target on the map for a duel with three opponents. After winning the duel, the level ends and immediately proceeds to the next level with no rewards screen. Note that at any point during the main section of this level, if the guards become alerted and congregate, the player can generally run from one objective to the next without suffering too much damage. Since the guards don't pass through doors, the player is safe whenever within a room. If the player fails in the final duel, they are returned to the supply room and must once again obtain the jail cell key and proceed from there. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating * None New Game Elements Introduced *Keys and unlocking doors Mission Complete Unlockables * None Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver